


Geargameplays

by The_Wild_Ego



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Geargameplays
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wild_Ego/pseuds/The_Wild_Ego
Summary: A collection of Gear one-shots.





	1. The Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Requested: No.
> 
> Pronouns: None
> 
> Warnings: Blood, Gore, Pain?
> 
> A/N: This is my version of Ethan's dark!ego.

If you didn’t know A is the dark half of Tyler Scheid and Gear is the dark half of Ethan Nestor-Darling. I thought it was about time that I explained the origin of Apocalypse and Gear. Their back stories coincide with each other and I’ve thought about this more than I care to admit.

This particular backstory starts with Ethan having chest pains. Simple, right? Well, he started noticing them when his computer sparked and shocked him, he wrote it off as adrenaline from being startled. As the days passed the chest pains started getting worse and worse, he went to the doctors and they said nothing was wrong. They didn’t find anything out of the ordinary so the doctors gave him some pain pills and sent him off. These were some powerful painkillers and they put Ethan to sleep pretty quickly. He took them responsibly but made sure that his schedule allowed him to sleep.

As he was editing a video, a month later, Ethan had noticed that every time he turned a certain way one eye would flash red. He, again, wrote this off as a trick of the lighting. That night, while he was getting ready for bed, the chest pains came back full force. His heart pounded erratically and Ethan began to scratch at his shirt. He didn’t realize that he had broken the skin until he pulled off his shirt and saw the blood. He started gasping for breath, reaching for his phone beside the sink. As his fingers touched the plastic casing a shock surged through his body. Ethan fell, taking his phone with him. The cord ripped from the wall and began to move on its own. The prongs came flying at him, digging into his side and embedding themselves there. Ethan, scared and begging for this nightmare to end, began to cry. He cried even though he knew that no one would come. The pain and adrenaline rushed to take dominance in his body, making him dizzy and nauseous. His phone lit up with a message:

“You’re mine now,” it said. Ethan cried out as the cord wrapped itself around his neck and the phone unplugged itself, slinging to the side. The USB slithered like a snake in front of his face before it plunged into his eye. His screams echoed off the bathroom wall and he begged to whatever deity there was that he would wake up.

He eventually passed out…

-_-_-_-_-_-

Ethan woke up, two days later. He was in bed, his head was pounding, and every limb felt like it had been encased in an electric shock. His hand flew up to his eye and he felt relief wash over him. He was okay. It was just a dream. He walked to the bathroom to take a shower and noticed water in the floor. He opened the shower and saw a girl, naked, bleeding, and shaking. She screamed when she saw him and he screamed back.

There was a faint, mechanical, laughter in the back of his head…


	2. Understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes. Anon asks, “Can I get a Gear fic? Just anything. I really love this idea of him and A. I kind of like the darkest side of the two??? Idk it’s weird. I am so sorry. :)))”
> 
> Pronouns: She/Her
> 
> Warnings: Blood, Violence, Sharp Objects
> 
> A/N: This is pretty dark. I’m messed up in the head lol… Enjoy!

Jolting awake, (Y/N) realized that she was no longer in her bed at home. She tried to stand but leather ties strapped her down to, what she realized, was a slab of solid metal. Her wrists, ankles, and waist were wrapped up in the leather. As (Y/N) struggled against the restraints, gasping as they dug into her skin, a clinking sound reverberated on the walls.

“I-Is she awake?” a voice, almost robotic, sounded to her right. Her head flung to the side, coming eye-to-eye with a metal man. His left eye lit up a soft blue but his right glowed a harsh red, it flashed as he scanned her. His human arm lifted to rest on the table while his robot arm began to harshly prod at her.

“P-Please…?” (Y/N) whimpered, trying to move away. The robot man gave a laugh, that creaked like steel beams. There was a hint of human that sent a chill down the human’s spin. As the thing moved back, (Y/N) realized something, you could see its heart. It ticked as it pumped whatever it needed to live through its host’s body. The heart glinted silver and looked as though metal wiring wrapped around it, in an attempt to keep it from getting hurt. Her eyes snapped up towards the robot man’s jaws. It clicked three times, as if to lock it in place, before a sighing sound made it relax again. 

“Humans are so soft… They squish and pop. They bl-bleed a-a-and l-leak from their ey-eyes. Th-They scream when they’re h-h-hurt-” the robot stopped to laugh, this one sounded glitchy and more maniacal. It made (Y/N) feel sick. “Th-They… Ha!… They b-b-b-beg a-and ple-plead an-and,” he gasped out some more laughter, body trembling as the metal hand covered his mouth. He stopped suddenly, looking very angry. “And then they die.”

“What? W-Wait! No, pl-please, sir, don’t! Don’t hur-” (Y/N)’s voice turned into a scream of pain as the robot gripped her arm, a sickening snap sounding in the empty space. (Y/N) continued to scream and cry in shock as the blood gushed from her arm. This was stopped by the robot wrapping a tie around her arm, cutting off circulation, her screams muffled by the gag that was shoved into her mouth.

“You w-wi-will address me a-as Ge-Gearr… D-ooo you un-understand me, fl-fleshling?” Gear growled, his head twitching slightly, a tick he seemed to have.

“Polese.” (Y/N) continued to cry. Gear twitched more violently, sneering in disgust.

“You… Y-You h-humans th-th-think you’re sooo t-tough… Ha!,” he fell into another fit of laughter, mocking her as she wept, “Boo-Hoo… Y-You are weak, y-you kn-o-ow that? I c-c-can break you in w-ays you can n-n-nev-er imagine and the-then I’ll build you back up and… A-And I-I’ll watch you crumble!” Gear fell against the metal, hitting it repeatedly as he laughed. (Y/N) stared into the darkness, trying to see anything in the glow of Gear’s eyes. The illumination did nothing to calm her nerves as the red glow showed that she was in a laboratory. Fear coursed through her as silence consumed the room. When she looked back to where Gear should have been, he was gone. Immediately, bright lights flickered on, the room came to life. Machines whirring and clanking as they turned on. The room had white walls, they were hard to look at due to the massive lights that hung overhead. Blue tarp lay around her, stained with dark red and brown spots. An array of medical equipment lined the room, including medicine fridges, heart monitors, cages, and surgical tools. (Y/N) began to sob harder, struggling violently against her restraints and banging her head on the table. The sound of heavy footsteps made her lay still. He approached with a surgical knife.

“H-Humans a-a-re so eas-easily worn do-own.” Gear pressed the knife into (Y/N)’s leg, cutting through her pants and watch the blood leak out and stain them. “One simple m-mistake, s-say a cut to-to-to a v-vital v-v-vessel and you co-co-could bleed out.” Gear chuckles, more controlled this time, but his twitching is still there.

“Hmmmpth pleth.” (Y/N) struggled, more tears spilling onto her cheeks. Her skin splotched with redness. Gear slid the surgical knife upwards, pressing gently as he went. His jaw clicked and the tick-tick-ticking of his heart was slowly starting to drive (Y/N) mad. He moved a smaller table next to the one that she laid on. The smaller table had different colored test tubes, all different sizes. He cut into her shoulder as she thrashed. He lifted one of the tubes to collect her blood and another to collect her tears.

“You w-w-weaklings ca-cannn feel. That’s th-the worst thing, is-n’t it…? F-Feeling? E-E-Emotional an-and Phy-Physical.. Sure, you think that the-there is good i-i-in be-iii-ng able to f-feel… But you are wro-wrong, human. You fle-fleshings think you can just pra-prance around…” His voice seemed to drop an octave and his touch became more violent. “Humans go trampling everything and killing what you want… Killing when you want! Why is that? For survival? No… No it’s for much more than that. I will make you understand this, human. You will understand this… (Y/N).“


	3. Mechanical Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: No.
> 
> Pronouns: She/Her
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Threesome (Kinda)
> 
> A/N: Feature's Darkiplier

Dark sat across from Gear, eyeing him. Gear tilted his head, red eye flashing at the offer that was just presented to him. There was a contract between them and a quilled pen. Gear couldn’t deny that the offer excited him. The thought of experiencing things with a human, a very good pet, as Dark put it.

“And that’s it, nothing in return, just her satisfaction?” Gear asked, his voice modules grated against each other as his throat tightened, making his voice sound huskier. 

“And I get to watch, should anything go wrong I’ll rip that synthetic heart right out of the hole in your chest,” Dark growled, shoving the quill towards him. 

“Then you’ll give me free rein to do anything I please, so long as she wants it?” Gear needed to make sure he could use the human as he pleased. 

“Of course.” 

“You’ll hold your word? Bring me the information that I want?” 

“Who the hell do you think I am? I keep my word.” Dark hissed, watching as Gear took the quill and signed his name on the dotted line. Neither of them could wait for the fun to begin. 

-_-_-_-_-_-

You paced around the room, heart thudding in your chest. You may or may not have pissed off Dark when you brought up the idea of a threesome. He looked pissed when he left. You were only wearing one of his dress shirts because you wanted to surprise him when he got home from his meeting. You brought up the idea as a joke, but he took you rather seriously. You ran a hand through your hair, groaning in frustration. 

“What has gotten you so down, Pet?” the name immediately pooled heat to your core but the voice sent waves of confusion through you.

“Gear?” you whirled, eyes widening at the sight of the cyborg, in your living room… Standing beside Dark. Your face warmed considerably and you cross your arms over yourself. You suddenly felt too naked. 

“What’s the matter, Pet? Just an hour ago you were wanting a threesome.” Dark spoke, stepping forwards. You watched them curiously and your thighs pressed together subconsciously. Gear noticed and his jaw clicked as his eyes ran over your form. 

“Bu-” you started but were cut off when Dark held up a hand. Dark gestured for Gear to step forwards and he did. 

“Tonight, Gear is in charge of you. You will do whatever he says, just as you would with me, understood?,” he waited for you to nod before he continued, “The safe words are still the same and you need to use your words with him. I will be standing to the side, watching, just in case. Do not worry about me. You have my permission.” 

“A-Are you sure?” you whispered, eyes darting back and forth between the two. Dark nodded and stepped to the side, watching as Gear took slow steps towards you. Your body shivered and the look on Gear’s face made you want to back away. It scared and excited you in more ways than one. Gear glanced back at Dark before completely focusing on you, his whirring got louder and his heart pulsed faster. 

“May I?” Gear asked, holding his, non-metal, hand out for you to take. You took this moment to take in his form. One arm entirely metal, wires held his mechanical heart in place, one eye had metal plating around it and it, the eye, was pure red. It would flash when it scanned you or something else. You swallowed thickly, eyes peering over Gear’s shoulder. You locked eyes with Dark as you took Gear’s hand. Dark’s expression remained stoic. 

“How are you gonna…?” you asked, face flushing at the question. You were referring to his genitalia or, as you thought, the lack of it. 

“What?” Gear gave you a strange before it clicked. He chuckled, jaw clicking again as he pulled you closer to him. His lips pressed against your neck, his tongue, surprisingly wet, licked a stripe from your clavicle to your ear. He unbuttoned his jeans and guided your hand into his boxers. 

“Oh…” you whimpered, hand closing around his semi-hard on. You were embarrassed but incredibly turned on. It, his dick, was most definitely human. He growled into your ear, hips bucking into your hand. He had been with his fair share of women, though most of them were just for experiments. He pulled away from you and he smirked at the disappointment that flashed through your eyes. You swallowed again, the saliva would have started pouring passed your lips if you hadn’t. 

“Bedroom?” Gear asked, turning to look over his shoulder. Dark nodded and you turned on your heel. You pulled Gear along, tugging him into yours and Dark’s bedroom. The thought of Gear fucking you while Dark watched turned you on, the fact that Gear would be fucking you on your bed, the one you shared with Dark, was a bonus. You crawled onto the bed, sitting on your knees as you glanced up at Gear through your lashes. You bit your lip lightly, fingers curling into the shirt that adorned your body. 

“(Y/N),” Gear muttered, his eyes locking with yours. He glanced over at Dark, who had his arms crossed as he leaned against the dresser. “Lay down, on your back, legs spread. I want you to touch yourself. Show me how you like it.” 

You nodded and did as he asked, crawling up to the top of the bed and laying back against the pillows. You bit your lips, eyes locking with Gear’s as you pulled the shirt up, just above your belly button. Your heat was already slick, Gear and Dark could already smell your arousal and Gear even groaned. He licked his lips as he watched you tease yourself. A finger dipped down, sliding over your folds, barely touching your aching clit. It brushed over your entrance a few times before it finally sunk into you, disappearing into the pulsating walls. You arched your back, moaning as your fingers massaged your walls. Your toes curled into the silk sheets and wiggled your hips as you lifted them off the bed. Gear watched you, eye darkening with each moan that tumbled passed your swollen lips. Your eyes fluttered closed as you felt your orgasm get close, your moans raised an octave, but they turned into a cry of shock. Cool metal latched onto your ankle and jerked you down to the edge of the bed. The silk sheets gave a pleasant burn as you came face to face with Gear. 

“Yes?” you questioned, panting heavily. The metal slowly trailed up your leg, his other hand doing the same with your other leg. He licked his lips as his eyes traveled from your core to your eyes. 

“Hmm, Pet, I don’t think I gave you permission to cum… Yet.” his metal hand squeezed your thigh before running over your folds. You shivered, bottom lip pulling itself between your teeth. Gear smirked, a finger sliding in to test the waters. Your hand darted down to grab his wrist as your back arched and a moan left your lips immediately. He stilled, waiting for your say-so. 

“Keeping going,” you whispered, eyes fluttering closed as he added another finger. Slowly, so teasingly slow, he started to move his fingers. He bent them and your hips lifted, his other hand pushed them back down. 

“Stay still.” his voice was firm and had an underlying tone of danger. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good girl,” he smirked, lowering his head down to give you a tentative lick. Your body jerked, reacting on its own accord. He gave another, harder, lick and you groaned. Both of your hands clutched the bed sheets. You yelped in surprise, eyes widening as he chuckled between your legs. His tongue was vibrating, your surprise faded into pleasure. Your toes curled and you struggled to stop yourself from moving, this pleasure to good to stop for a punishment. The warmth in your stomach started forming again. He pressed his tongue against your clit, two fingers entering you and starting at a fast pace. 

“I-I’m close- Ah!” you stuttered out a warning, your eyes opening to look at Dark. You came. He had an obvious bulge but his eyes were trained on your trembling body. His eyes had turned black and his blazer strained against his muscles. He gave a growl, 

“My turn.”


	4. The Breathtaking Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Yes. @justwrittingscibbles asks, "Hey doll, i wanna see you write a breath-taking kiss with Gear! Pretty pleeeaaassse!! --Scribbles"
> 
> Pronouns: None

Breathtaking Kiss- It’s the kiss that you can’t do anything for a few seconds after, you keep your eyes closed with mouth agape as you try to let your mind process what happened. 

“(Y/N)!” Gear called from his ‘lab’ in the basement of your home. You sighed knowing he would want to use you for a test; he’d never let you in his lab otherwise. He was terrified that you would somehow get hurt on the equipment he kept down there. From what you had seen it had your standardized hospital equipment as well as an operating table and a few common tools. You sat down your phone and stood, you didn’t mind helping Gear and the look of pride on his face when he accomplished something was a major bonus for you… Not to mention you loved to spend time with the semi-robotic man. You did little experiments on your own, seeing how much he could take before showing his more intimate, human emotions. As you made your way down the steps, his whirring got louder. 

“Hey, Gear, what can I help you with?” you smiled, hopping onto the operating table. The experiments he did were never too drastic, with you anyway. He hooked you up to the heart monitor and you hoped he wouldn’t make you run again. He laughed, his jaw clicking as the little mechanical chuckles fell past his lips. He pressed gel and then electro pads against your temples, he had told you that they measured brainwaves.

“As you know, I have grown increasingly curious about the human anatomy. I’ve studied everything, down to the chemicals and neurons of the human brain. I know how they function and I have memorized what everything is connected to. I know the different layers and how each one is affected when put under different stimuli. I know what pheromones mean what and I know all the nooks and crannies of a human. These things are all from the books you have given me and I am grateful for them… However, I want to test something out for myself. Will you be so kind as to help?” Gear studied your face intently, his red eye flaring, scanning your body. You couldn’t stop the grin that rose to your face.

“Gear, you know I am always happy to he-” you started only to be stopped by the, surprisingly, soft touch of Gear’s lips. A cool, metal, hand cupped your flushed cheek and you were faintly aware of the sporadic beeps of the heart monitor. Your eyes had closed as soon as Gear had leaned forwards but it was only now that you finally let yourself sink into the kiss. Your hands clutched his lab coat and pulled him closer. You stayed like that until your lungs forced you two apart. A smirk was on his face as you gasped for breath. His hand still rested on your cheek and you leaned into the touch.

“Thank you for your help, (Y/N). I think I have all the data I need. Let me look at it and I will be up to join you shortly.” Gear pulled away, unhooking you from the machinery with a smile. Your lips tingled and as you stood to turn away from him you mumbled;

“Yeah, sure…”


End file.
